<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adultos by heilburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424810">Adultos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger'>heilburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Te amo y siempre, siempre lo haré—, y las nubes se convirtieron en el cielo a menos que entrecerrara los ojos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adultos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Adultos</strong>
</p><hr/><p>—Te amo—, dijo, de 11 años, con el cabello dorado parcheado por la débil luz del sol desde la puerta abierta, y una sonrisa que era más una mueca triste. Revolvió el suave cabello castaño que pertenecía a un rostro más débil y aún más triste, salpicado de lágrimas. Alcanzando para limpiarlos, manchando barro por la nariz del niño, y el ser que tanto amaba sollozó como un conejo, como un niño pequeño, como una máquina rota.</p><p>—Te amo y siempre, siempre lo haré—, y las nubes se convirtieron en el cielo a menos que entrecerrara los ojos. Cerró la puerta chirriante y tomó la mano del más joven sin encender las luces para que la habitación no fuera real, no existiera.</p><p>Un beso torpe que nadie vio y que no era realmente un beso.</p><p>Luego encendió las luces y había pan en el mostrador, se lo metió en la boca antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba con tinta y papel amarillento, cubiertas desmoronadas, fórmulas y sellos postales.</p><p>Dormía en un piso de madera duro, con la ventana abierta para que ambos pudieran ver las estrellas y sentir los vientos que viajaban, porque las camas y las lámparas pertenecían a su madre, su pasado escurridizo, algo que había desaparecido hace poco. Despertar frío, gruñón y dolorido era algo solo para adultos, una insignia de honor.</p><p>—Todavía te amo—, cuando se detuvieron junto a una mujer, alta y fuerte con ojos deslumbrantes y decididos, que caminó hacia ellos rápidamente para ver si podían o no seguir su ritmo.</p><p>—Era tan idiota—, más tarde, cuando es un poco más alto y su cabello más largo, en una trenza, —Creer que era un adulto. Éramos jóvenes, no sabíamos qué era el amor .</p><p>Una armadura vacía que se sacudía pero nunca lloraba. Un lápiz roto, nubes teñidas de gris, papeles dispersos.</p><p>Casi nunca se enojaban el uno con el otro por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Esta vez dormían en camas en lados opuestos de la habitación. Una habitación diferente, pero cuando abrieron la ventana sintieron la brisa, y ambos vieron las estrellas, extrañamente familiares pero solo un poco reconfortantes. Sabía que aquello era realmente ser un adulto: hacer una prueba tan importante, renunciar al amor y dejar espacio para algo más grande, mejor. Quizás dejar de amar pero nunca de preocuparse, nunca.</p><p>—Todavía te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo para que no pienses que no lo hago o algo así —. Un reloj en su bolsillo, plateado, y volvió a sonreír tristemente con el pan del mostrador que se metió en la boca, sentado en una mesa esperando que regresara una anciana. La cara sin emociones de la armadura no pudo sonreír aunque fuertemente lo intentara, deteniéndose nerviosamente, —¿como un hermano?— Palabras llenas de esperanza y miedo. La anciana regresó a la habitación y el mayor masticó su comida ruidosamente, ahogando las palabras.</p><p>Un sello hecho de su propia sangre.</p><p>—No, Alphonse. Te amo como más que a un hermano —. De pie, semidesnudo, con todas sus extremidades allí, cubiertas de cuidadosos patrones de tinta, girando y girando sin moverse en un mar de alquimia esperanzadora, dolorosamente solitaria. La habitación era enorme y vacía, excepto por la presencia acechante de la alquimia, y ahí entendió que no era un adulto, nunca lo había sido.</p><p>Y se iluminó con un destello como un rayo, —Te amo, Al, te amo—, y en algún lugar el más joven sonrió, y había lágrimas en sus mejillas nuevamente.</p><p>Y el mayor sabía que ahora estaba más cerca que nunca de ser un adulto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>